Soul Brothers
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Armada Prequel to TF: Dark Master. Explores the life of Optimus Prime and co. before - during and after the Armada saga. Discontinued.
1. Born prologue

AN~ Hello again! I'm here to present to you the prologue of sorts to my fic Transformers: Dark Master! The life of Optimus and Magnus before the events of my fic, and even before Armada! So enough blabbing, here we go!

1 – Born (prologue) 

Alpha Trion entered the last set of codes into the computer panel. His faded colours glimmered in the soft light of the room, and especially on the two mechs that lay on the tables. Alpha smiled as his gentle gaze shifted to his creations. They were truly beautiful … and Alpha knew they would become something great someday.

The elder one was a beautiful blue and red with golden highlights. Most of the areas not covered in armour were silver, and his face had a silver faceplate covering his nose and mouth. He looked powerful and strong, and could transform into a great armoured truck of sorts, but Alpha had made his form sleek as well, making him even more impressive.

The other one lying next to him was coloured black with crimson and dark blue armour. He too was powerfully built but also sleek, but smaller than his brother. Not that it mattered; Alpha had installed a jet pack in this ones back so he could fly. His face had no faceplate and was coloured silver, and his head was crimson and black to match his body. But if the other had no faceplate they would have identical features. That was the one part of the body that Alpha had decided to make them look alike. 

Alpha then saw a light shine on them both. He recognised it and then muttered, "Primus blesses you, Optimus and Magnus."

He then activated them, Optimus first and Magnus second but only by a millisecond difference.

The blue one, Optimus, opened his optics slowly for the first time. Alpha had activated many transformers in his lifetime, but he still got a thrill to see a new life awaken and gaze around for the first time. Optimus gazed around as he sat up, and Alpha Trion came to his side and said, "Welcome to Cybertron, Optimus."

The blue mech then spoke, "Are you Alpha Trion? My creator?"

"Yes I am." Alpha said gently.

Then the other sat up too. He seemed to have more curiosity than his brother and gazed around with wide optics.

"Where am I?" He said, looking around some more.

"Hello Magnus," Alpha said, smiling at his creations youthful curiosity. "Welcome to Cybertron."

"Um, hello." Magnus replied, looking puzzled for a moment, and then looked over at Optimus, "Who're you?"

Alpha then said, "Magnus, he is your older brother."

"Brother?" Optimus said softly, and looked over at the red and black mech, who smiled at him and waved, saying "Hello!"

"Hello!" Optimus replied. Magnus laughed and he soon joined in. Neither knew what was funny, it just was.

Alpha watched the two as they proceeded to talk about themselves to one another. They were perfectly happy, and so innocent … he had created them just as he wanted. The older mech smiled. Their future would be bright indeed.

A little while later he went to get some energon for them; he knew they wouldn't cause any trouble. When he came back with some Energon in two drinking containers, he found both mechs sleeping together, leaning against the wall. Magnus's head rested on Optimus's shoulder and the blue mechs arm was around his little brother's torso. Alpha smiled at them. They had only been awake a few hours and already they were close. He hoped that nothing would happen to these two, but Alpha had a feeling that these two would always be together. He took a picture of the two together, and wrote on the back of the photo disk:

_Optimus and Magnus._

_Born on 600 C_

_Soul brothers_ _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Short I know, but this is just the start. Thankyou to all those who enjoyed TF: Dark Master, I am really glad that you enjoy my writing; my imagination gets out of control sometimes!

This is only the start! I only wanted to set the stage for this fic in this chap, and I hope you like it so far. I need to get as much written as possible before school starts. Yr 11 is gonna be hell with homework; I bet $1000 on it.

'Till next time!

ST


	2. Year 1

2 – Year 1

His golden optics gazed ahead of him half closed as he listened to the endless drone from his teacher Remedy. She was his Health ed. Teacher, and right now Magnus needed a remedy from his endless boredom. 

The red mech yawned. It had been no less than 1500 years since Alpha Trion created him, along with his brother Optimus. Primary school was incredibly dull in Magnus's opinion, and he wondered how his brother (who was sitting next to him, back straight and alert) could stand to listen to the constant dribble his teacher poured out though her vocaliser. It wasn't as if Magnus got bad marks or anything; he just had a very low attention span for things he wasn't interested in. That category included Health Ed. For some reason, he couldn't stand to listen to Remedy talk constantly about how to clean their armour properly or other hygienic issues; it was so BORING!

"Psst! Magnus!"

The said mech turned. His friend Springer - a green and white mech – handed him a note. He took it when his teacher's back was turned and looked at the skilful picture drawn on it. It had Remedy clutching her throat with a caption saying, "I've been punished for non stop boredom speeches!"

Magnus stifled a laugh with his fist. Remedy looked up from writing, and the other children in the class turned in the direction of the noise. 

"Is something wrong Magnus?" Remedy inquired in a strict voice.

"No miss!" Magnus said, laughter still evident in his voice.

Remedy gave him a swift look, but returned to writing on the board all the same.

Optimus stopped typing on his laptop to look at his brother questioningly. Magnus silently snickered and typed him a message, saying '_tell ya later!'_

His brother looked skyward.

***

"Magnus!" Optimus laughed as he read the note during break that day. "You're going to get yourself kicked out if you don't watch yourself!"

"But Springer gave it to me!" Magnus whined, aware that his green friend was running up to them to say hi and join him on break. "I just laughed at it!"

Optimus merely shook his head. It was impossible to make his little brother behave. Not that he was an angel or anything, but at least he had a bit of self-control.

It was the first year of school for the two young mechs. It had only been a week in, and already his brother was bored. It was lucky that Cybertron years were small compared to some of the places he had heard of from Alpha Trion, like the planet called Earth! It had a year that went for 365 days! Way too long.

"So what's on for today?" Springer asked.

"Work, work and more work." Magnus grumbled, sitting at his favourite table with his brother and two others. "I want a break."

"Sook." The yellow mech who was sitting with them responded. "Its not even that tough and already you're complaining."

"I just hate all this paper work!" Magnus cried out, exasperated. "I mean, cant they give us anything _physical _to do?!"

"Nope." Said a white mech who was also with them.

Magnus glared at him and said sulkily, "You could be a little more _arguementive_, Jetfire."

"Strike a convo that I find interesting and then I will be." Jetfire responded in a bored tone.

"Quiet." Optimus said, as Magnus was about to argue back. The red and black mech merely huffed and shoved his elbows on the table.

So how it was for most of the short year. Nothing much happened in the year though, but Magnus found that his energetic nature was only improved by the prospect of doing combat training in year 5. He couldn't wait; but he promised Alpha Trion he would work hard even though he just wanted to get to the fifth year …

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bleah!!!!! I'm renovating a house this week, so not much writing will be done. Oh boy this is gonna be a monster … *Figures out just how long this story could get, and gasps* Man oh man this will be VERY fun I can tell you. If you have ANY ideas for any of the cannon characters, or maybe a fan character of your choice, feel free to give me any ideas. Remember, they are school kids! ANYTHING could happen … so don't be shy and leave a review or e-mail me. Keep in mind, however, that the Decepticons wont come into play until Chap. 7, and of the cannon characters, Hotshot, Sideswipe and Wheeljack are not born until much later (chaps 13 – 16)

Okay, this chap was a bit of a boring one I know, but this is also a set-the-stage type of chapter. The way I have set out the story in my head is that every chapter is a new year. Primary school (so to speak) will go for 12 years; college will go for 5 and then combat training for 7. After that … well, you'll have to wait and see …

How old are you CodeRed? My guess is 28 or 29, but if that is WAY out please forgive me ^.^; BTW, are you a guy or a gal?

So for now I leave you, but I will get chap 3 up ASAP, so hope this somewhat satisfies you for a short while.

Later!

ST


	3. Year 2

3 – Year 2 

"Alpha!"

The old mech turned as his name was called by that familiar voice. He smiled as Magnus came running up to him with a datapad in his hands.

"My school results have come in Alpha!" Magnus said excitedly. "I passed every subject!"

"Very well done, Magnus." Alpha said gave Magnus a pat on the head. He then read the datapad:

_Dear Alpha Trion,_

_Here is a composed list of Magnus's results from Year 1:_

_Mathematics – A_

_Language – A_

_Sports – A_

_Medics – A_

_Science – A_

_Technology – A_

_History - A_

_We are pleased to inform you that he has passed to level 2._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sorius_

_Polyhex Academy_

"Top marks!" Magnus said happily, jumping on the balls of his feat.

"You wouldn't have passed Medics if it weren't for me." Said a new voice.

Optimus walked into view and also handed Alpha his datapad.

"That's not true!" Magnus said, shocked. "Well … maybe a little …" He added sheepishly.

Optimus chuckled.

_These two young mechs had barely begun their life and already they were tops. _Alpha thought. _They will be great someday …_

***

The second year began with the usual hot sunshine. The Cybertron year went for 150 days in Earthen years, but the days were longer by several hours. The 30-hour days consisted of six classes each; they were tough to get though if you didn't know what you were doing. There were eight months in the Cybertronian year, and each brought new weather. Orioe was very hot; Twedly was warm and a little humid; Tredos was dry and moderate; Forin was bitterly cold; Fendis was stormy; Secolinis was everyone's favourite season as it had tropical weather – warm and pleasant; Sivas was the wet month and everyone's least favourite and Eronas was warm and could have light rain. There were 19 days in each month, but Orioe and Eronas had 20. The school year began at the end of Orioe, so the mechs could all enjoy the hot months without the hassle of schoolwork. As Magnus and Optimus prepared to enter their second year, they found an extra subject had been added which made them both excited: _Study of Warrior Arts._

It wasn't anything practical like what they would do in years to come, but it was still something to look forward to never-the-less. As they both drove to school in vehicle mode, Optimus looked up and saw Jetfire and Skyblast zoom overhead.

"Can't resist showing off can he?" Optimus chuckled as the powerful jet soared overhead. 

"_I heard that Oppie!"_ It was the unmistakable voice of the white jet over the comlink.

Magnus merely drove on.

***

The second year proceeded much like the first. The bots all did well in the classes, but they had spawned a new liking for games. Optimus and Magnus's favourite by far was Forest Hide-and-Seek; which was much like the Earth game Hide and Seek, except this one was played in the forest.  Seeing as the transformers had many ways of finding and seeking one another. And the flyboys had an advantage also …

Other than the mischief they got up to on these occasions, all of them were excited to start _Study of Warrior Arts. _The first thing they did was meditation, which Magnus found incredibly stupid.

"What's the point of it?" He asked Lavaburst, their teacher. "You just sit and do nothing."

"It is a learning exercise and nothing more." He replied soberly. "It trains your ability to focus on your strengths and weaknesses and many other things. It is a focusing task, and you must do it in order to fight to your full potential.

Magnus raised no more objections after that.

During the second year, they learnt the basics of their entire subjects. Last year was merely writing down a lot of notes and they were graded on their performance in them. Maths was composed of mostly just that – Maths. It was a bothersome subject, as their friend Electro said (the yellow bot), but a highly useful one. It would help in their combat abilities as well. 

Language was easily one of the more boring subjects. It was the study of literature really, and they learnt to read and write in these classes.      

Sports was a great subject. This year, they got to play the sports they had studied such as Heavy Metal War, Energon Seeker and card games. They were all fun, but most thought that Heavy War Ball was the favourite. Optimus was a natural at it, but Magnus preferred Energon Seeker.

Medics was the most boring subject. Things didn't improve interest wise for them in Magnus's opinion, but somehow they still managed to do very well.

Technology was fun. They got to do a lot of hands on stuff now that they had mastered the basics. 

Science was very interesting. They learnt about the different types of metals that made up the planet and what the rain could do to you if you were hit. It was in this class that Magnus met his first problem …

While working on composing a chemical compound for Titanium, Optimus suddenly sensed his brother tense up as someone walked though the door. 

"What's up?" He whispered, seeing Magnus's expression suddenly turn cold.

"That guy …" Magnus hissed, motioning towards the black and navy blue bot that had just entered and started talking with a group that looked like his gang. "He isn't very nice … I think he wants something with me …"

It turned out that this guy didn't want no such thing in Year 2, but Ultrasound (who was younger than them by a few years) had overheard him and his group plotting something sinister …

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY! Back from renovating a house for my mum so now I've got a fair bit of time to write. 

Ohhh what's up with the new guy? You'll find out!

BTW, as you prolly noticed, I'm doing this by year. Each year will start in a new spot in the year to make it interesting. I know this chapter is short and just like another intro chapter, but getting all the info bits out of the way is important. 

Oh and thanx for permission to use HMW Vega!

Anyway Cheerio!

ST


	4. Year 3

4 – Year 3

"Well, that wasn't so hard now was it Magnus?"

"Quit bragging Jetfire …"

The two mechs had just had a maths test, and needless to say, Magnus found it more difficult than the math wiz Jetfire. But he would never admit how much easier it had been than what he had thought all along.

"Well, _I _thought that test was a piece of cake." Said Electro, coming out of class at that point with Optimus beside him.

"You find every class and test easy Electro." Magnus grumbled.

Electro was a powerful looking bot with yellow and silver colouring with black highlights. Despite his powerful form, he preferred to do science like activities rather than fight. True to his name, he could channel electricity, but not create it in immense amounts. He transformed into a jet, and was a month younger than Optimus and Magnus. Ultrasound was his younger brother, whom he was very protective of. He was very smart.

"Optimus, how'd you find the test?" Electro asked, ignoring Magnus as they walked out into the grounds. They made their way over to their usual table where Jetfire, Springer and a blue bot they didn't know were sitting.

"It was okay, although I didn't get the last question about Anti Gravity compounds." Optimus answered as he took a seat at the table.

"Just had a test?" Springer said as Magnus sat next to him and pulled out his energon.

"Yep." Magnus said, looking thoughtful. "It was okay I guess."

"Are you okay?" Said the blue bot. "You look troubled."

Magnus didn't reply. He was thinking about the same group of bots that he had been wary of in the second year. Although they didn't cause him any harm that year, he felt strange about it all the same. He found what seemed to be the leader – the black and navy blue one – whisper to his friends and then look his way. While he was with his brother or his friends most of the time, he couldn't be sure if they wanted something with him or his brother.

It was making him nervous.

Just then, the bot that had been on his mind came into view and – 

He started to walk over.

Magnus's energon converter did a summersault. He was coming over alone and the rest of the table had noticed. Magnus felt Optimus tense slightly as they came nearer.

"Well, well, well …" He said as he finally reached the table. "Mystery Magnus …"

The said mech merely looked at him and said nothing.

"I've been watching you for awhile, …" He continued. His voice was deep and radiated power. He looked much older than him.  "And I've come to note something about you."

"Y-yes?" Magnus mumbled, very intimidated.

The dark face faltered. "Are you waiting for someone to attack you?"

Magnus and everyone else present were startled.

He was suddenly wrenching the surprised mech to his feet and saying, "The way you look at us … do you want us to hurt you? Because it sure seems that way."

Optimus suddenly stood up. As he was at least a head taller than the black and blue mech, the enemy had the decency to look wary.

"And why are you telling my brother this?" Optimus growled, pulling a startled Magnus out of the enemy's arms.

"Because …" He smirked. "You may find my friends aren't as _kind _as me about beating up others."

He turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, by the way," He said, turning slightly, "My name is Nightclash"

He walked back over to his group and walked on.

"What …" Magnus said, staring at the group. " …was that all about?"

***

Not even one dreading being beaten up by a huge gang could fail to enjoy Joke Week.

This event, Held in the bitter cold month Forin, half way though the year, was a celebration to lighten up the atmosphere of the area, as Forin seemed to dampen everyone's spirits. Events like these were held throughout the year to make it more enjoyable during the forbidden months especially; no one could go outside during the rain after all.

And so Joke week began. The Cybertron week consisted of six days each (Melday, Therday, Wireday, Thissday, Falenday and Sotiday.) After the run in with Nightclash's gang, Magnus was determined to prove he wasn't weak. He wasn't sure what they were planning for him, but whatever it was he didn't like it. But there was a way to get them before they got _him _…

"Hey Jetfire?"

"Yeah?" Jetfire, whom was currently putting the cover back on his computer in Technology on Falenday.

"I need to know how to pull a really good prank on Nightclash's gang by Sotiday …"

***

Waiting for the right moment was always difficult if you were inpatient, but Magnus was determined to prove himself. So, he flew silently up on top of one of the rafters of the high corridor roof, Jetfire on the opposite side of him. He conveyed a grin in his own way, and the two watched the door.

The chatter of Nightclash's gang could not have been more pleasing than this time and day. Magnus stuffed his fist into his mouth to stifle a snicker and set up a recorder so he could show Optimus and the others.

The doors banged open and in came seven strongly built transformers. All of them had dark colour schemes … perfect. The particular place they had set up their prank was in one of the main corridors with classrooms all around. Currently, most people were working, but Magnus and Jetfire plus a few others had a free lesson. 

"…And the little sucker ran off screaming like a protoform straight from the Icon chamber!" Snickered one of them while the others gaffed stupidly.

"Yes, well the sucker deserved it for outdoing you in that sound contest." Said another of them.

"Don't get ahe-_aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"_

By the oil that the two troublemakers had squirted on the shiny floor in liberal amounts, the group suddenly went skimming across the floor just as Magnus hit 'record'. Him and Jetfire them hovered along as the gang hit Phase 2 – the carts.

Barely able to keep standing, the group tumbled over the carts and they immediately carried the mechs straight into a huge barrel of pink paint. Not the pale stuff, bright fluoro paint that also glowed in the dark. But that wasn't all.

The smashed into it, causing a huge racket and the doors of the classrooms opening and the students spilling out. They all saw the seven mechs sprawled there, covered in pink paint, and burst out laughing. Then, a huge amount of glitter and all a manner of things came tumbling down as Nightclash tried to stand and hit the bucket above. Magnus and Jetfire landed some distance away and ran out, noticing that the Headmaster had come to expel them for consistent absents from classes and bullying. They barely contained their laughter but held nothing back as they reached their familiar table with their friends (who had just come out of class) who watched, bewildered, as they collapsed into their chairs. They soon were roaring with laughter as Magnus played back the footage, happy that his school years would hopefully be safer from now on …   

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long update. I haven't been in a good mood (utterly pissed off with the world, aggressive and yeah pissed off) so I thought it unwise to type because I'd prolly put my foot though the screen. However I thrashed the living shit out of a tree with my sword so I'm all good again, but now I feel sorry for the tree …

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Yes I've started year 11 and its okay. The workload hasn't even started yet, which is good.

Also, I had to make up a lot of the Cybertronian terminology as I saw fit, so I'm sorry if that bothers anyone.

'Till another day!

ST


	5. Year 4

5 – Year 4 

Secolinis, being everyone's favourite month, meant that going out on a trip was on the agenda of the Fourth year.

Polyhex was only one of the many cities on Cybertron. There were many smaller cities, but there were eight major cities, all holding different meanings. Polyhex was the city of Community and was where most transformers lived in or around. Fibos was the Land of Knowledge and was where most went to get advanced education (equivalent to Uni.) Nartos was the City of Communication; Hexatron was the City of Resources; Technico was the City of Warriors (where people went to get combat training) Seros was the City of Birth, and was where most creators went to build new Transformers. Biconis was stationed right on the equator, and was christened the Forest City. Delemon was the largest city of all, and was hereby the Capital of Cybertron, but held a reputation of being harsh somewhat these days. As the Forest city was nearest, the class of fourth years would be going to Biconis. 

"Magnus?" Optimus called.

Currently, the blue mech was trying to find his mischievous brother. They were just out the back of their home with Alpha Trion in Polyhex, and there was a small forest right at their doorstep, so the two bots spent lots of time in there. At the moment, Optimus was searching for Magnus so they could start to pack for the outing trip the next day. It was getting dark too.

Optimus stopped at the small stream that flowed though the forest from a distant generator. Unlike on Earth, it was fresh oil to be found in these small and sometimes large rivers that flowed though the forestall regions of Cybertron.  

"Magnus?" Optimus called again. "Come on we have to go back home now!"

No answer.

Optimus sighed in annoyance, and started to continue to walk along the river. Then – 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Optimus jumped a foot in the air as a very wet someone (and he had a shrewd idea who) jumped on him from out of the river. He fell over and was about to attack the someone on him, but found the cheeky grin of his brother smiling above him.

"Magnus!" Optimus yelled half in annoyance, half in amusement. "You're all wet!"

"So would you, if you had jumped in the river!" Magnus laughed back at him, sitting up on his older brothers chest and laughing at the expression in his optics.

"Alright, alright now get off." The blue mech grumbled, pushing his bother off him and then proceeding to jump in the river to clean himself.

Magnus, still chortling (for he hardly ever got to scare his brother) Stood up and shielded himself as his brother jumped in the river, spraying oil everywhere. "What's so urgent anyway?"

Optimus ducked his head under the oil for a moment, then came back up and said "Alpha wants us home in a few minutes, so I came to get you. Stalking Petro Cats again?"

"Yup!" Magnus replied excitedly and sat at the edge of the river with his lower legs dangling into the river. "I almost got one too! It was too sly though and outran me."

"Oh that's too bad." Optimus replied and ducked under the oil again. While he stayed under for a while, Magnus absent-mindedly looked at the slowly darkening sky. It was nice to watch the sun set …

Suddenly, Optimus came up right next to him and pulled him into the river with a huge splash and an "Aaaahhhhh!" from Magnus. Optimus laughed at the annoyed look on his brother's face and then stopped as Magnus tackled him. The two continued to play fight in the oil before Optimus checked the time and realised that they had been out for over thirty minutes!

"Magnus!" Optimus gasped out. "We better get back."

"Okay!" Magnus said happily, and the two of them headed back to their house.

***

As they got ready to recharge, Optimus mused on the evening. Magnus had been oddly quiet as they ate their energon for dinner, or when they watched a short movie on the CN. It wasn't till they climbed onto their recharge berths that Optimus asked.

"Magnus? Are you okay? You've been oddly quiet …"

 Magnus looked over at him. Optimus wouldn't lie … he knew Optimus …

"Optimus …" He began. "Do you think I'm a bother?"

Optimus stared at him, startled. He had not thought that Magnus would ever think such a thing!

"Of course not!" The blue mech cried, half shocked, half in indigitation. "Why would you think such a thing?"

Magnus cringed a bit at the slight volume raise in his brother's voice, but then answered, "I … I just think that I might be a burden on you …" He stoped, looking away.

Optimus looked at him and then said gently, "Come here."

Magnus did, and Optimus pulled him onto his lap and then rested back against his bed. "Magnus … sometimes I really don't know what to do with you …"

Magnus looked up at him, surprised. 

He smiled, and said, "The amount of silly questions you ask … if I didn't have to get you out of trouble with Jetfire, and come after you in the forest, and all the wresting we get into, why, my life would be very boring indeed."

Optimus laughed at a combination of memories and the look of surprise on Magnus's face. "A _bother_? You're like my best friend! And more … we are family too. You're no bother Magnus … you're my friend and my brother."

Magnus smiled at that and hugged him around the shoulders, saying "I just wanted to be sure … I feel something bad in the air Optimus, and I don't want you to be hurt …"

***

"Hey! Soundwave!"

"AAAAHHHH! Magnus get OFF!"

Soundwave cursed as his data pad went flying across the room as Magnus had tackled him in a fit of high spirits for going on an outing trip. Soundwave was a year below them, but he and some of the other third years were also coming along too. The dark blue transformer was one of them.

Magnus sat on the floor and laughed as Soundwave picked up the data pad he was holding before and examined it, not hiding a scowl on his faceplate.

"You erased that equation! It was a lot of work to figure out what –"

"Yeah, yeah I get it! But you can do it again …"

"That's not the point!"

"You're smart enough to come up with a quick way to do it."

Soundwave was about to argue back when he caught on to the compliment. "Thanks."

Magnus stood up as a chime went though the school, and a message followed, telling them that all Year 3 and 4 students were to go to the main gate to get on the hover bus. 

"Hey Optimus, check this out!"

A few others turned to Jetfire also as he pulls out a huge bag of energon goodies. Strictly speaking, these types weren't allowed on the camp, but they got them anyway. Which was why Magnus hissed at him to put them away.

They flew though the small cities around the place as they headed towards their campsite in the tropical forests. The Cybertron sun blazed down on them, with some scattered acid clouds tinged with green floating over a dark blue sky. There was a murmur of chatter around the bus as the third and fourth years talked to one another about the places they had been.

"I went to Seros once when I lived near there." Said a third year, Red Alert.

"I used to live in Nartos," Said Soundwave. "There's communication towers everywhere around and my creator taught me to mix music."

"Mix music?!" Jetfire exclaimed. "That's a _very _advanced skill from what I've heard."

"I'm not that good." Soundwave said, a little embarrassed. "Just the basics and things. Its not really that hard, you've just got to have the right rhythm and not be tone deaf."

"I also lived in Nartos." Said Ultrasound. "All those signals made me dizzy, so I moved here."

"But your name – "Optimus started, but Ultrasound interrupted, "My creator had a tiny CPU."

"My creator came from Fibos!" Springer exclaimed, but Optimus interrupted him before he could say anymore.  

"Most creators _do _come from that city." He said. "In fact, I don't know any creator that doesn't."

Springer crossed his arms, a little annoyed. "Well come on! You must've been somewhere Optimus!"

"Nope." Optimus shook his head. "I've always lived in Polyhex."

"I've been to Biconis before." Said a fourth year called Blastbox. "Its beautiful!"

"Has anyone ever been to Technico?" Springer asked the small crowd in the bus.

"I have!" Said one, a red and yellow transformer. "Its really cool! You do mostly warrior training there."

"Who're you?" Jetfire asked.

"Inferno." He replied. "I'm a fourth year too. I'm in your science class remember?"

"Ahh yes!" Jetfire said.

"What about Hexatron?" Said Springer.

"I've only been there for a day," Said another. He was mostly black but was highlighted with blue and looked a lot like Nightclash. "When my brother took me … the idiot."

"Are you related to Nightclash?" Optimus asked.

"Yes … unfortunately." There were a few snickers following his words.

There was a brief silence when Magnus, who had been quiet the whole time, said: "I've been to Delemon."

There was an equivalent to an intake of air around him. Magnus averted his optics and Optimus looked at him … he had never known …

"Magnus? You can't have been there! It's only a place that people who have finished school go … that's why it's the Capital of Cybertron."

Magnus didn't reply for a moment, then said, "Maybe not, but I remember it. The black buildings … darkened sky … the way two armies collided in battle and tore it to pieces …"

The crowd stared at him. What battle?

"Magnus?" Jetfire asked, because the red and black mech had rested back against his chair, seeming completely out of it. Jetfire looked at Optimus, who looked just as clueless.

***

Biconis was indeed a beautiful place. Everyone seemed to forget about Magnus's bizarre … memory as they all gazed out the windows at the huge metal trees and numerous ani-mechs that ran around the many houses. The 'trees' were scrap metal, built up over time by the planet and made into forests. There were many of them on Cybertron, and were sometimes used as fuels, but not often. It was illegal almost to destroy them; not like they provided air, but they contained vital minerals and such that kept the planet living in a way.

They stopped at their site. It had already been set up with enormous tents around the place. The bots got settled in.

***

"So, what was it that you dreamt about again Red Alert?"

It was nighttime, and the bots were in a group huddled around an energon fire. It wasn't for warmth, more like for light and to roast energon snacks on. It was fun to chat by starlight anyway.

"My dream?" Red Alert repeated. He was the most mature person in his year, but even so he had the strangest dreams of all. "I was walking along the road, and the sky started raining pink and purple paint on me! I didn't have a clue what was going on, but then this huge big black bot –" And here, he lifted his hands and spread them wide "- Told me that the sky was falling, and that I needed to save it! And then I sorda woke up and forgot most of the other details."

Magnus stared at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "Red –" He said, while trying to calm himself, "Your CPU needs a check by a _real _medic!"

"I _am _a medic!" He cried out indignantly, drawing himself up as much as he could while lying down on his stomach. "Well, training to be one …"

"Twisted …" Springer muttered, then poked a red energon snack on his stick and moved it towards the purple flames.

"No! Don't – " Optimus cried, but it was too late as the flames suddenly whooshed up as Springer put the red energon in the burning blaze. He blinked, his face black with soot, and the group burst out laughing.

"_Someone _needs to pay more attention in Science." Skyblast said matter-of-factly as Springer wiped off the soot with his blanket, glaring at the laughing crowd.

Magnus laughed and then felt suddenly drowsy, as though he had missed out on his energon that day. Optimus saw this, and said they should be getting a recharge soon. They all covered themselves in their thin blanket (more out of protection than warmth) and settled off into recharge; Magnus curled up by his brother's side.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh gosh lack of updating, IT'S NOT ME!!! *pauses to regain her breath* But man, Yr 11 has been making me loose my creative focus, not a good thing … but never fear! I have all my chapters planned out before hand, when you get the inspiration burst at the start of the story. I find that helps prevent writers block.

Anyways, thanx to all that reviewed! And someone mentioned to me about Femmes, yes they will come in, but not for a long time yet. 

Oh and someone named Vanessa e-mailed me a very kind e-mail, and I tried to get back to you, but your e-mail address didn't work! I'm sorry I didn't, but I have no way to contact you! I feel dreadful about it too. I hope that whoever you are that you read this and hopefully send me an alternate address. 

Anyways, happy reading!

ST


	6. Year 5

6 – Year 5

_This _is the year everyone had been waiting for; the year of Combat Training …

Oh the thrill of battle was something that many took up in their years. Being in year 5 meant that they could choose some subjects and drop Medics, something; needless to say, Magnus had been dying to do since the first day.

And so it came to no surprise that at the end of year 4, a file was uploaded onto every PC the children had. It stated:

_To all fourth years,_

_You may choose two of the following classes to be added to your subject to take next year. Another list has been composed of the two subjects you must drop. If you are happy with your classes, do not fill this form out._

**_Subjects to take:_**

_Combat Training  _[]__

_Energon Studies _[]__

_Advanced Medics _[]__

_Explorer Science _[]__

_Forestry _[]__

_CPU studies _[]

_Music _[] _(Can be taken as an extra class)_

_Ancient Artefacts _[]__

**_Subjects to drop:_**

_Language _[]__

_Sports _[]

_Medics _[]__

_History _[]__

_There is also one more selected study that you have been given as well as your regular seven classes, as Study Of Martial Arts will no longer continue. _

_Your subject is Leadership Training_

"'Leadership Training?'" Optimus had mused out loud as he read his file. "Why would they do that?"

"I got it too!" Magnus had said happily. "I am soooo dropping Medics …"

And so the fifth year began. The last of Orioe's hot weather bathed all the young mechs as they made their way to the school. Once they arrived, they settled in for there first class – Maths.

"I _hate _maths, …" Springer grumbled. "It has to be the _worst_ subject ever invented …"

"Nope, Medics was." Magnus replied, as they all proceeded to start the day's math problems. "One of the reasons I ditched it. So, what'd you choose?"

"Puh! Dropped Medics and _History._" Springer almost spat the last word. "If there is one thing I hate more than anything, its History …"

"I dropped Language." Optimus said, as Jetfire and Skyblast joined their table. "I feel as though I don't need it in the future."

"Everyone needs it." Ultrasound said, as he also sat down and powered up his laptop. "I'm surprised they put it on the List as one of the subjects you could ditch."

"Scavenger told me a while back that it was because of War needs." Said Skyblast. "Whatever that means …"

"War needs?" Optimus echoed, looking thoughtful. "Why would that be so? There hasn't been a war for a millennium now."

"Who said that?"

"History Jetfire, history …" 

The white mech looked annoyed.

***

"Comb_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_t, Comb_aaaaaaaaaaa_t, oh how I love comb_aaaaaaaaaa_t …" Magnus sang as they walked to their next class later that day. Optimus glanced at him and said, "You need to calm down or you'll waste your energy." But he too was excited as any of them

"I can't help it if I'm excited!" Magnus said, grasping hold of his brother's arm and saying, "You can't say you're not."

"No," Optimus smirked, "I'm excited, but I'm not acting crazy because of it."

"Jerk." Magnus sniffed, and therefore continued walking without singing.

They entered the Classroom.

Unlike the other classrooms that had desks and computers in it, this one had armour, swords, and all kinds of guns; training simulation equipment … everything a warrior could want!

Magnus and Optimus ran over to the guns, along with everyone else in the class. While Optimus and the others admired the wicked looking weaponry, a curious looking object caught his attention. It looked like a handle of some kind for a sword, but it couldn't be … it had holes on either end, and two circles that looked like buttons on each end. They had a safe lock on them, so Magnus picked it up. He couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Their teacher, Darth, ordered everyone to sit on the mat near the front of the room. They did so, with the weapon they had chosen.

"Alright," He said. "Welcome to Combat Training! In this class this year, you will learn how to wield the weapon you have chosen just now to perfection, and then start with another. Most weapons are alike, but all need specific training in their own. Whether it is a slight tilt or bracing yourself for recoil. Each gun is unique in its own way, so it is not an option to borrow a friend's gun. The guns you have chosen are basic models, because you are only at the basic level. Once you get up in the levels, you will hopefully be able to wield more powerful weapons in time. And – What is it?"

For Magnus had just raised his hand. He then asked, "What is this weapon?" He held up the handle.

"Oh!" Darth smirked. "That is a light sabre. And quite a powerful one too! One of the higher-grade students must've left it here. You sure you want to keep that one? I don't want you slicing yourself with it."

"Yes sir!" Magnus said, and gazed at his weapon in awe. He had a higher grade weapon … oh he felt special …

"Okay!" Darth stood up from sitting on his chair, and motioned for everyone to do the same. "The first people to try will be those with guns. You will go over to the target practice area, where Dextorus will lead you in learning to load and fire your gun. For those with swords or non-projectile weaponry, you will be going over there – " He pointed, "to practice with Scrapper. Off you go!"

They parted. Optimus had chosen a gun also, and he moved away with Jetfire and the others. Magnus was about to go with Springer (who had a sword), but Darth called him back.

"Oh no, you will be staying with me." He said, and motioned for Magnus to follow him to a centre square in the middle of the room.

"Okay Magnus," He said, crossing his arms. "You've chosen that high grade weapon, now I want to tell you that you must've had a good reason to choose it. I'll tell you now, light sabres are hard to wield. And that particular one seems to have a life of its own. Sliced off the hands of 17 students to date. Your brother chose an interesting gun too …" He trailed off.

If Magnus were human, he would have gulped in nerves and fear, so instead he simply stared at his weapon, but no fear was in his optics.

Darth told him how to activate it, and suddenly, a blast of light shot up to just above Magnus's head. The red and black mech stated at the fiery sabre that glowed with energy. He felt elated by the power which he felt from the weapon curse right though his frame like magic. He swung it downwards in a smooth stroke, and found that this was easy … this was _wonderful_! He twirled the sabre in a 360-degree circle, mesmerised by the streaky red trail though the air it cut though. Suddenly, as though ordered, Magnus activated the other end and spun it in a continuos loop around himself. He jumped up, and brought the sabre down (deactivating one side in the process) in a slash that dinted the floor. Darth looked very impressed.

_I knew it … he's a complete natural …_

Optimus showed just as much skill in his area. He hit near or on the bullseye with his rifle, and Jetfire was also very skilled too. They continued to get better in the classes to come, Magnus having mastered his sabre in no less than 2 months. Optimus mastered his rifle in one and a half months, and watched Magnus for the rest of the second month practice. They both moved on to the bigger guns, and soon became the top of the class. 

But Optimus was starting to feel scared too …

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about my lack of updates! I have been busy and a combo of loss of interest in writing for a while also worsened the case. I am going to add more to this chapter later on, but for now, that's chapter 6.

Thankyou for all sticking by me! I'll be on camp for the next 3 days, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by the weekend :)

Till then, Seeya!

ST 


	7. Year 6

Disclaimer – Transformers belongs to Hasbro and whoever else. I don't own 'em. Vega Sailor owns Heavens War and Heavy War Ball and Wayward owns Storm Tag. 

7 – Year 6

"It's just –" SLASH! "A simple-" WOOSH! "Reflex – " SLICE! "Jetfire."

Currently, Magnus, Optimus, Jetfire and a new kid called Blurr were in the training room, and Magnus was practising with his light sabre (which he had called Fury) and talking to Jetfire at the same time. He was just telling Jetfire about some moves he had seen on the CN show 'Warriors in Action' and how one of the samurai's had somehow known that someone was sneaking up on him in his sleep, and how he had grabbed his arm with lightning speed.

"A reflex?" Jetfire pondered. "I wonder how that works …"

Magnus finished his series of moves with a final slash and de-activated Fury. However, Optimus answered. "We get to learn it this year I think."

"Pheh!" Jetfire grumbled. "Its already Fendis and we haven't done it!" 

The storm month was ideal for everyone to practice his or her combat moves. The aerial class spent many days out in the dry storms, practising dodging lightning and shooting though the clouds. This was a bad idea, and therefore restricted to years 9 and above. 

And then there was Delemon Academy …

This school was much the same as the one that Optimus and Magnus went to, except it was situated in the heart of Delemon. No one was sure why there was a school there at all, as the Capital was supposed to be a workplace. But everyone at Polyhex knew one thing – they weren't nice at the game Heavy War Ball.

Dinobot – a transformer a year older than them – told Springer about them. They weren't murderous, but they were close to it. It was because of this tactic and fear factor that led them to be the tournament winner for seven years in a row. There weren't many who would go up against them and not be afraid. But as Optimus and Magnus were not in the 7th year yet, they could not join the team.

The Delemon Academy seeker students or what not would sometimes come out to play with the Polyhex students in a game called Storm Tag. A lot of the local schools permitted Storm Tag, but generally it was a game frowned upon. After all, not many of the teachers could really stop the game anyway. Basically, the aim of the game was to fly around, and, not using any unique powers whatsoever, knock everyone else out of the sky. So far, the leading winner was a seeker by the name of Thundercracker. It was common knowledge that the blue seeker was damn fast and could withstand the noise of lightning, but no one yet had been able to bring him down.

This was something that Jetfire took as a personal insult.

"I bet _I_ can beat Thundy." The white mech boasted. I've got a faster speed stat than him."

"I don't think that's all Thundercracker is famous for." Springer said seriously. "He wouldn't be the champ if he didn't have a special technique to beat everyone with."

The bell went, signalling the end of the day, so the bots left the training room, still talking.

"I'm sure that someone can beat him, eventually." Said Blurr. "No one can hold their title forever."

"But it would be such a _devastating _blow to his enormous ego." Magnus chuckled. They had heard that the blue seeker was the most arrogant snob to ever grace Cybertron. He was very popular, which only fattened his head more. "Oh I _crave _to see his expression when he's tasting Jetfire's vapour trail …"

"Thanks Magnus!" Jetfire said cheerfully, thumping the young mech on the back.

"Good idea …" Optimus whispered to him, while Jetfire chatted about ways to beat Thundercracker. "Inflating _his _head instead of his enemy."

Magnus chuckled guiltily.

***

Resting back on his recharge bed, Optimus stared at the ceiling that night. He could feel it in his very core … the approach of darkness.

For some reason that he could not explain, he liked the dark more than any other time. It was as if he had a strange affinity for the time of the day, and in complete contrast to his brother, who didn't like it much. Optimus liked the day, but he loved the night, and he found it strange.

The door opened, and Magnus walked in, looking completely exhausted. The day's combat training was heavier than usual, and Magnus had felt the blunt of it, having a higher-class weapon and all. Optimus loved his rifle. It was dark grey in colour, and he thought it was the most powerful thing in the world.

"I can't wait 'till next year …" Optimus mused. Magnus looked over at him from closing the door.

"Why's that?"

"We'll be senior students." Optimus said happily, watching Magnus get onto his bed. "And we'll be able to play Heavy War Ball and Storm Tag as well."

"You can't play Storm Tag." Magnus said, surprised. "You can't fly!" 

Optimus looked over, grinning. "I'll find a way."

Magnus smirked at him, and they fell into recharge …

***

"Is this some kind of crazy experiment again, Cyclonus?"

The silver and yellow transformer looked up from his acidic concoction at his friend, Demolisher. "Its not crazy!" He protested in his whiny voice. "I'm merely making a metallic compound of HT6!" 

The test tube began to froth and bubble violently, and Demolisher grabbed Cyclonus in alarm and said, "Its gonna –"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The two mechs fell to the floor of the room. There was a commotion outside as a huge transformer ran into the room, looking livid.

"What is all this mess?!"

Cyclonus cowered and stuttered out, "M-my experiment!"

The sixth year known as Megatron glared at them. The robot had a transformation of a huge battle vehicle known as a Tank-bomber, and he was by far one of the biggest Transformers in all of Delemon Academy. He could be kind … but very little. He had plans that rivalled Heavens War, the current leader of one army to the brewing war.

"Typical." Megatron snarled. "Going and blowing up half the lab … I have half a mind to go and inform Trypticon of your insolence."*

He left, leaving two very shaken transformers in his wake …

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* I LOVE that word. And yes, Trypy is a dino who is a Teacher at the soon-to-be Decepticon academy :p

School is evil. EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!!!!

But on the bright side, I have a double weekend, so I should be able to get the next chap up MUCH faster … goddame I feel like such a bitch for leaving you all in suspense and with such a short chapter …

Ahh well, the NEXT chapter should be VERY interesting. Here's a peak:

8 – Year 7

Now being senior students, they can learn Heavy War Ball, and Jetfire tests out his wings against the Storm Tag champ, Thundercracker...

And yes, I know in this chap I portrayed TC as an arrogant jerk, but trust me, the next chapter will straighten him out, and he'll be the pensive seeker we all know and love ^.^

'Till next time!


End file.
